Percy Jackson: Troubled Waters
by pipermcleanxx
Summary: This is a story about how Percy meets a new demigod with a terrible, deep dark secret, that causes trouble to stir up in the world of the Olympians, especially Percy's father Poseidon's realm. Will Percy ever find out what the new demigod's secret is? Will it affect their friendship? Is anyone safe?
1. Celia Character Info

_**Hi, my name is Celia Evans and I am 16 years old. This is me:**_

_**I'm home schooled in London by my mum, Caitlyn Evans. I don't have a dad. Anyway, I love the water, I hate being underground so I never take the subway and I love horses. I love sunshine, I hate dark places, I love to sing and I can play guitar and piano, I'm Grade 8 on both.**_

_**So anyway, today is the first day back after my Easter 'Holidays' let's go get bored shall we?**_

~Authors Note~

Thank you for reading this story and if you don't understand any of my British slang, please feel free to PM me and I'll answer you happily.


	2. Chapter 1

Celia's POV:

My first 'lesson' was English and I had to write an essay that compared The Highwayman and The Lady of Shallot to each other and the rules of a ballad. I had an hour to do this so I got stuck in straight away. When I finished I handed my paper to my mum to mark and I went downstairs and got breakfast.

I got back upstairs after having a croissant for breakfast to see my mum with her back to me. But there was something behind her, something leathery and strange. "Where is she?" the thing whispered and my mum choked out a small "I will never tell." So the thing, which was strangling her, clasped her around the neck even tighter.

"Looking for me?" I yelled, running forward. "Yes!" the thing whispered hoarsely, it really was an ugly thing. "Great. You're gonna have to catch me first!" I replied before lobbing a pencil at it and running, looking back to see it drop my mum in pain and then fly after me.

I kept running as fast as I could until I got to my bedroom. I slammed the door behind me and locked it. My bedroom was on the ground floor of our house so I quickly grabbed my backpack, shoved in some spare clothes, all the birthday and Christmas money I had ever gotten (£2500), and all the food I had in my room (3 packs of marshmallows, 10 packets of crisps, 6 packets of chicken tikka and a two litre bottle of Pepsi), slung it on my back, grabbed my guitar case and exited through my window which was already open.

I had no idea where I would go so I kind of walked around randomly until I decided to catch a flight to America. I went to London Airport and booked a flight. It cost £1000! I still had loads of money left though. My flight was booked from here to Manhattan in an hour so I just got a coffee and then waited for a bit. Eventually I got really bored so I started strumming my guitar and singing softly. When I finished the song I saw a crowd of people surrounding me and clapping. Loads of them dropped money into my lap.

Oh! They thought I was busking! Well I've just been given a total of £50! I'm not gonna complain. As I still had 20 minutes before I needed to board the plane, I went and changed all my money into dollars. By then it was time to board the plane so I got on with my backpack and my guitar case and got out my iPod. I started playing my playlist of original songs I had written that were on iTunes.

*At the end of the plane ride, in Manhattan.*

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please exit the plane in an orderly fashion; we have now arrived at Manhattan airport. I grabbed my stuff and got off the plane. Then I headed straight to a shop to buy some new clothes. I went into American Eagle and picked up a black and white letterman jacket, a grey tank top and some short shorts. I also grabbed some black VANs.

All that shopping came to about £150 so I paid the lady and then went to the toilets in the shopping centre to change into my new 'attire.' I got out of the toilets and went to Starbucks to get a coffee. I ended up getting a hot chocolate and there were no tables. I noticed a boy in the corner and went over to him and said "Hey, there's no tables, can I sit here please?" and he looked up, smiled and said "Yeah sure, my names…"

~Authors Note~

Little cliff-hanger there guys! Who do you think the boy is? Say in your review and please do review it! Thanks

-pipermcleanxx


End file.
